terran_empire_australiafandomcom-20200214-history
Terranism
Terranism is the political, judicial, social and economic doctrine that focuses on the implementation of five principles to benefit humanity and ensure its survival. These principles are equality, freedom, responsibility, transparency and accountability. Terranism is characterized by accountable monarchical authority, elected transparent representatives, a secular and competent government, equal and impartial justices, an educated and free society, and a corporate reinvestment and consumption tax economy. It is a doctrine that seeks to eliminate corporate monopolies, corporate influence on governments, poverty, and bigotry. Political Terranism is characterized by the autocratic principles of an absolute monarch who governs with courage to do what is necessary even if it is unpopular, but is also accountable, transparent and does not act with impunity. The monarch is combined with the democratic principles of representation, accountability and shared power, prioritizing elected individuals who are accountable and transparent, free from corporate influence and represent all equally, as well as a judicial system where people are entitled to fair and equal judicial system where people are innocent until proven guilty. Political Terranism emphasises the power of the people, and when they see something wrong, no matter what level or what branch of government, they have the authority to investigate and fix or remove what is wrong, they may even force a monarchical abdication. Judicial Terranism is characterized by the democratic justice characteristics of innocent until proven guilty, where citizens are guaranteed a fair and speedy trial, and no citizen shall be forced to testify against themselves. However the democratic autocracy shall introduce the characteristics of bail and fines corresponding to an individual's income and crime, freedom from cruel and unusual punishments, compulsory appointed legal representatives, regulatory officers, removal of the statute of limitations and bail for rape, paedophilia, sexual and child abuse, allowing the same crime to be tried twice, introducing rehabilitations for crimes less than murder, rape, sexual and child abuse, requiring all prisons and rehabilitation facilities to be state owned and introducing the punishment of execution. Social Terranism is a characterized by equality and freedom, the elimination of bigotry and discrimination, it entitles all to inexpensive health care and the right to vote, and seeks to educate and enlighten humanity in order to establish and maintain unity. It seeks to make people more accountable to their actions, to be more disciplined in their behaviour, more social in their lives, and less decadent in their actions. Embraces the individualism of humanity ensuring the brightest of minds reach their potential, and drastically alter the system of education to ensure all are prepared for the future and giving them as many opportunities as possible through youth programs. But Social Terranism also encourage people to refrain from having more than two children to reduce overpopulation, encourage them to reduce reckless spending, and encourage a reduction in unhealthy eating, obesity and anorexia. Economic Terranism is characterized by the capitalist characteristics of corporate reinvesting, private property, wage labour, voluntary exchange, a price system, competitive markets and private property, and introduce the characteristics of wealth distribution, a universal basic income, a religious tax, carbon tax and a consumption tax. Economic Terranism encourages profit and competitiveness to encourage societal and technological advancement, but also seeks to distribute wealth, through corporate reinvestment in local communities and businesses, introducing a universal basic income for the less fortunate, the retired and those who have put their lives on their line for the nation. Economic Terranism also seeks to eliminate the basis of tax in capitalism and introduce three replacements, religious organisations (formerly institutions) shall be taxed on property and income, corporations will be taxed on the carbon content of fossil fuels and payroll and income tax shall be eliminated completely, for corporations and citizens alike (excluding religious organisations), and consumption tax shall be its replacement, protecting lower income spenders and discouraging reckless spending. Category:Terranism Category:Doctrine Category:Mutual Benefit Category:Sustainability